


These Little Details

by RogueCactus



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Episode Tag, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueCactus/pseuds/RogueCactus
Summary: "Oh, you think the whole story, do you? Well let me tell you, you don't even know the half of it.""Eugene...""OK, so you know most of the story, but don't let that stop you -- these little details make the story even better, if you can actually believe that."aka I had to write extra scenes for each episode because I love my children.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 15
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The goal (heh) is to have at least one fic per episode. We'll see how this goes. Spoilers for the entire series, but I will specifically mark any spoilers from Season 3 until the series finishes. Hope you enjoy! <3

Takes place the day before the first scene in "Tangled Before After Ever" aka Episode 1

* * *

“Have you ever thought about what would have happened to us if I wasn’t the lost princess?” Rapunzel looked across the table -- and the seemingly impossible number of dirty plates on top of it -- to Eugene who was finishing off the last eclair with gusto.

“Well, we would certainly be more hungry.” He popped a grape in his mouth before offering her a wink. “Plus there would be no on-demand facials. No cupcakes at all hours of the day. No one ready to show you the latest Corona fashion.”

She silently added a few to his list. No more overwhelming responsibilities. No pressure from her parents. No unrealistic expectations of being the perfect princess. A small frown pulled on her lips. Some days it seemed like Eugene appreciated the castle life more than she did. 

She saw him glance at Pascal who looked rather uninterested in their conversation before looking at her. Eugene's brow furrowed when he realized she was being serious. He set down the finger sandwich he had just picked up and reached for her hand. “Trust me when I tell you that life on the run isn’t easy, Blondie. You’re never at peace, you’re always watching your back because sooner or later someone is going to try to stab you there. It’s exhausting.” 

So was being a princess, she thought. 

“Besides,” he continued, “your face doesn’t belong on a wanted poster.”

“They probably wouldn’t get my nose right.” For the first time in the conversation, she felt a flicker of levity.

Now it was Eugene who became serious. He shook his head. “No, Rapunzel. You deserve, well, more than I could have ever given you being the most wanted thief in Corona.” He frowned. “And every surrounding kingdom, for that matter.”

He shrugged, not meeting her eye. “So, to answer your question, I would have turned myself in on the condition that you would remain free.”

She pulled back slightly, caught off-guard. She still doesn’t like to think about what happened when she went back with Gothel to her tower, how if it wasn’t for Maximus and the thugs at the Snuggly Duckling, it was likely that Eugene wouldn’t be sitting here in front of her. 

“My father--” The words got stuck in her throat. She swallowed before speaking again. “--would have had you put to death.”

Her shaky whisper caused him to give her hand a soft squeeze. “I already died once for you. I’d do it again.” There was no hesitation in his voice. 

This was  _ not _ the way Rapunzel wanted the conversation to turn. She wanted to think about freedom and living life without the responsibilities of a princess, not life without the presence of Eugene. 

She leaned forward, close enough to where the only thing she could see was Eugene’s eyes, and locked her gaze with his. “That’s _not_ going to happen. You and me, we are in this together. No more sacrificial deaths. Got it?” Her voice left no room for argument.

His eyes crinkled slightly as he smiled. He lifted his free hand up in surrender. “Well, who am I to argue with you? We _do_ make quite the team, after all.”

She grinned. “Best. Team. Ever.” 

Rapunzel leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Eugene raised his hand to run through her hair as he shifted closer to her. For a brief moment, there were no royal responsibilities or worries. No castles or coronations. She was just a normal eighteen year old, enjoying the company of her boyfriend. 

The kiss continued for a little longer when an annoyed voice cut spoke out, causing them to break apart. “You two need to really lay off the PDA.” Cassandra stood a few feet away from the table, arms crossed.

Eugene rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. “Why? Because it’s not ‘proper’ behavior for a princess to kiss her boyfriend in the open courtyard?”

“No, because seeing you two do that makes me nauseous.” She turned to Rapunzel. “Come on, Raps. You’ve got a fitting and dance lessons. Then you have a meeting with the royal advisors and your dad wants--”

Rapunzel focused on keeping her breathing even as Cass continued to list more and more things she would have to tackle throughout the day. She looked around for some way to escape, but only saw the tall walls surrounding her. 

Finally, Eugene’s voice cut through the air, pulling her attention to him. “Ok,  _ Cassandra _ , she gets it. Now, unless you want to see me give Blondie a big kiss goodbye, I’d go back to the castle and do whatever it is you do.”

She frowned, before holding up her index finger at Rapunzel. “One minute. Then I’m getting Max,” she warned before heading back into the castle.

Eugene squeezed Rapunzel’s hand. “What do you say we plan a little unscheduled breakout tomorrow morning? It’ll be exciting -- guards chasing us, wind in our hair. I  _ might _ even race you to the wall of Corona.” He punctuated his offer with a wink.

She leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips, grateful for his offer. Maybe things would be okay after all. She pulled back slightly. “That sounds--”

“Raps! Let’s go!”

“--perfect.”


	2. Tough Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You knew, didn’t you?”
> 
> Arianna closed her eyes briefly. “Eugene--”
> 
> His shoulders slumped forward. “You did. You knew Rapunzel was going to say no to my proposal.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right after Eugene's first proposal. 
> 
> Fair warning, this is mostly headcanon but since nothing in canon has contradicted it, I'm running with it.

“You knew, didn’t you?”

Of all the voices Arianna expected to hear, Eugene’s was not one of them. She thought he would have chased Rapunzel down the halls, close behind Cassandra who had quickly excused herself when Rapunzel ran out of the room. 

She and Frederic had attempted to bring some kind of order to the room after Eugene’s proposal -- and Rapunzel’s subsequent rejection -- but the room was blanketed in gasps and chatter as the guests gossiped about the evening’s drama. Finally, when the talk became too loud, too personal, she glanced at Frederic who gave her a nod. 

With a polite murmur, she left the room and walked down the long, empty halls away from the dignitaries and royal court. 

Which is where Eugene found her.

Arianna stopped her walk as she allowed Eugene to catch up with her. When he got close to her, he repeated the question. She didn’t miss the defeat in his voice. 

Truth be told, she wasn’t ready for this conversation. She had been expecting at least the rest of the night without seeing the devastation on his face. 

Especially since she could have stopped it from happening in the first place.

She closed her eyes briefly. “Eugene--”

His shoulders slumped forward. “You did. You knew Rapunzel was going to say no to my proposal.” 

She wouldn’t lie to him, despite the fact that she knew her answer would hurt the young man in front of her. “I had a feeling, yes.”

He straightened as he ran a hand through his hair. “Then why did  _ you _ give me the ring -- your mother’s ring, I might add -- when you knew I wanted to propose to her and she would say no?” 

Before she could open her mouth to answer, his eyes widened. “Is this a joke? Like oh poor orphan Eugene, watch what happens when he proposes to my perfect daughter and she rejects him  _ in front of everyone _ .” He spun around in a tight circle. “Or is this some kind of punishment for my previous crimes? I’m not that same person, your Highness. I promise.”

She held up a hand to stop his pacing. Sometimes it was difficult to remember that under the ultra confident persona on the outside that inside, not so deep down, Eugene was nearly as insecure in his new role as reformed thief as her daughter was in becoming a princess. 

“No, Eugene. I didn’t give you the ring for either of those reasons.” 

“Then, what was it? I mean, couldn’t you have at least given me a clue?” The pacing started again.

She arched an eyebrow. “Would you have listened to me if I did?”

To his credit, he actually thought about her question before saying, “I don’t-- I don’t know. Maybe?”

She gave him a soft smile. “To be fair, I didn’t realize that you were going to propose to her in such a public manner.” Her stomach clenched as a look of pure embarrassment passed over his face. She spoke quickly to draw their attention from the failed proposal. “I know you love my daughter and that she loves you and I truly believe that the two of you will spend your entire lives together.” 

She placed a hand on his arm, barely touching him. He stilled. “But did you stop to think that maybe now, when the responsibilities of being a princess are weighing on Rapunzel so heavily, isn’t the right time for a proposal?”

“I just thought--” He swallowed. “I just thought she would want to do those things  _ with _ me.”

“She’s does, Eugene. She just doesn’t want to be planning a wedding while doing it.” Her voice lowered. “There are a  _ lot _ of people watching her and not everyone is as supportive as you are. It’s a lot for anyone to take in. Even Rapunzel.”

He drew in a deep breath. “I should probably go and talk to her.” 

“That would probably be a good idea. You two acting awkwardly around each other for the next few days wouldn’t be pleasant for anyone.”

His eyes narrowed. “Oh, I think Cassandra would enjoy every second of my suffering.”

While the animosity between the two of them was impossible to ignore, Arianna had a suspicion that they would become amicable to each other soon enough. But not yet. “Perhaps,” she conceded.

He reached inside his dinner jacket and pulled out the velvet box that held the engagement ring. “I should give this back to you.”

She reached out for the box before wrapping her hand around Eugene’s. “Keep it. You’ll need it someday.” 

A wide grin spread across Eugene’s face. “Thank you, your Highness.”

She watched him walk down the hall with a little more pep before another moving figure caught her eye. “How long have you been standing there, Fred?”

“Long enough.” He sighed. “You really think it was wise to let him keep the ring?”

“Rapunzel’s life isn’t the only one that has been flipped upside down since she's returned to Corona; he needs to know that this is his home too. That’s why I gave him the ring in the first place.”

“I still can’t believe you did that without talking to me first.” 

“Oh please, Fred. You have been calling him ‘son’ for the past two months. He’s practically family. You know that as well as I do.” She reached for her husband’s hand.

“I don’t disagree with that, but I _am_ going to give him a good scare the next time I speak with him.”

She gave his hand a small squeeze. “I wouldn’t expect anything less, dear.”


	3. Midnight Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You came to deliver me a cupcake. In the middle of the night. For absolutely no reason.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I didn't forget about this story, LOL. 
> 
> This takes place before "What the Hair?!"

“Rapunzel.”  
  
Dread settled over Rapunzel when that voice -- her _ Mother’s _ voice-- reached her ears.   
  
_She _ shouldn’t be here. _ She _ died months ago.  
  
And yet, Rapunzel couldn’t deny what she had heard. Rapunzel pushed the bedroom door to the hallway in an attempt to get away from her voice and find someone, _ anyone, _ who could help her. But before she could step out of her room, black rocks jutted up from the ground, trapping her.   
  
“Time to return to your tower, where you will be safe and sound.” Mother’s voice seemed to surround her as Rapunzel stepped backwards slowly.  
  
This is impossible, she told herself, careful not to touch the rocks around her. “You’re dead.”  
  
Mother laughed like she did every time Rapunzel said something she thought was stupid. Then, to Rapunzel’s horror, Mother stepped out from between the rocks, moving to stand in front of her. “You will never get rid of me. This,” she said, reaching over and touching her hair, “is just as much as part of me as it is you.”  
  
“No,” Rapunzel whispered. “I don’t believe you.”  
  
Mother leaned forward, whispering in her ear. Rapunzel tried to pull away, but she found herself unable to move. “Tsk tsk, Rapunzel. You should know by now that Mother knows best.”  
  
“Rapunzel?”   
  
Eugene’s confused voice cut through the air. Fear strangled her; no matter how much she wanted to scream at him to run away, her voice remained trapped in her throat.  
  
Mother rolled her eyes. “Hold on, Darling. Mother needs to tend with a little pest problem.” Before Rapunzel could register what was happening, Mother broke off one of the black rocks and threw it at Eugene, stabbing him right in his heart.   
  
“No!” Finally her voice clawed its way out and echoed off the walls, but it was drowned out by Mother’s laughter.  
  
“Never forget, Rapunzel, Mother _ always _ gets what she wants.”  
  
Rapunzel shot up from her bed, panting. Her hair was floating around her as Pascal was jumping on her chest, trying to get her to wake up.  
  
Moments later, her hair came crashing down, nearly smothering the chameleon. Rapunzel scooped up Pascal as she looked outside her window. Based on the position of the moon, she knew that she had several long hours before the sun would rise.  
  
She let out a shaky breath. “It was just a dream. Nothing to worry about.”  
  
Pascal looked unconvinced.  
  
“But maybe we should go check on Eugene. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind a midnight snack, right?” Pascal gave her a thumbs up.  
  
Rapunzel made a quick stop in the kitchen, picking up a brightly colored cupcake, before sprinting to Eugene’s room. It was ridiculous to feel this way, she knew as she rushed down the halls.  
  
They were safe.  
  
Eugene was safe.  
  
She threw the door to his room open and looked at his bed, expecting him to be snoring with his sleep mask slightly askew. Except--  
  
He wasn’t there.  
  
She took a step closer to his bed, noticing the blankets. They were piled at the bottom of the bed, as if there was some kind of struggle. She recoiled from the lack of warmth on his sheet. “No no no, where is he? She’s not real--”  
  
“Blondie?”  
  
There, in the corner of his room, Rapunzel could make out the shadow of Eugene standing next to his chair.  
  
“Eugene!” She ran over to him and threw her arms around him, nearly crushing the cupcake in the process.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, tucking her head under his chin for a moment. “Not that I mind random hugs from you in the middle of the night, but is everything ok?”   
  
She didn’t really want to talk about her nightmare, so she just held up the cupcake. “Midnight snack?”  
  
“You came to deliver me a cupcake. In the middle of the night. For absolutely no reason.” She could see his eyes narrow in the moonlight before cracking a smile and taking the cupcake from her. “Well, all right then!”  
  
Her guilt caused her to shake her head. While she wouldn’t betray Cassandra’s trust about what happened that night they snuck out, she didn’t have to keep _ this _ a secret from Eugene. “Actually, there is a reason I’m here.” She let out a long breath. “I had a nightmare and I just needed to make sure you were ok.”  
  
He stilled for a moment. “A nightmare about what?”  
  
She swallowed. She wasn’t in the tower anymore. She could do this. “About Mother.”  
  
“Gothel,” he quietly corrected her, setting the cupcake down on the table..  
  
“Gothel,” she echoed. “She was in my room and wanted me to go back with her -- to the tower.” She left out the part about the black rocks, not wanting him to ask any questions about that. “Then you came in the room and she…” Her voice broke. “I couldn’t stop her.”  
  
“Oh."  
  
They stood there in silence, neither knowing what to say. Before she could apologize for waking him, her mind finally caught up with the situation she found him in when she first came into his room. “Hey, why were you awake?” she asked as she slightly nudged him with her shoulder.   
  
He frowned. “You know, it’s weird. I haven’t really thought about _ that _ day since, you know, it happened because reliving my death over and over doesn’t seem all that great. But, for the past two days, all I think about is the tower.”  
  
Rapunzel froze. “My tower?”  
  
“The tower where I died? Yeah, that one.” He paced around the room for a second before sitting on the edge of his bed. He rubbed his head in his hands and groaned. “I really don’t have time for this. You know I require at least seven hours of beauty rest each night.”  
  
She sat on the bed next to him, their sides touching. “Do you think it’s because this--” She gestured at her hair. “--is back?”  
  
“I don’t know. Honestly, I’m just so tired, I can’t think straight.” His eyes closed for a brief second before they shot open again. “I think...I think part of me is just trying to process everything I’ve been avoiding for the past six months---you know the dying, the resurrection, the fact that all we found at the base of the tower was Gothel’s cloak-- maybe seeing your hair reminded me about all that.”  
  
She reached over and let her fingers comb through his hair. He must have been exhausted because he didn’t even protest that she was ruining his perfect hair style. “I’m so sorry, Eugene.”  
  
He shook his head and she let her hand fall to her side. “Not your fault. I mean it’s not like you could have stopped your hair from magically growing back. I can’t imagine this is easy for you either.”  
  
The guilt was back. She _ hated _ lying to Eugene about the circumstances behind her hair coming back. She needed to convince Cass that Eugene could be trusted with their secret.   
  
“Well,” Eugene said, taking her hand, and pulling her away from her thoughts, “the good thing is that we’re safe here.”  
  
She squeezed his hand. She wished she could agree with his statement, but there were too many things she didn’t understand. Why the rocks reacted to her the way they did. Why her hair grew back. She could only hope she didn't put anyone in Corona in harm's way.  
  
She needed answers about her hair. Quickly.  
  
But they would have to come in the morning. Rapunzel felt herself losing the battle to fight off sleep as the adrenaline of her nightmare wore off. She blinked her eyes once, then twice, then they just refused to stay open. Her head hit a firm, warm pillow that she was pretty sure was Eugene’s shoulder.  
  
“I got you.” Eugene’s voice was close to her ear.  
  
Then, she sleepily registered him picking her up and walking out of the room. She wondered if this was how Pascal felt each time he was perched on her shoulder, hitching a ride to whatever adventure she found next.  
  
She snuggled into his shoulder as the chill of the castle surrounded them; she must have dozed off while he made their way to her chambers because the next thing she knew, she was being gently placed on the top of her bed. A soft kiss was pressed against her cheek.  
  
“Sweet dreams, Sunshine.”


	4. Guilty by Association

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know who you spend your free time with. That--that troublemaker of a princess!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after "Rapunzel's Enemy". A slight spoiler for season three's episode "Beginnings".
> 
> Finally, a more light-hearted scene.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this, Fitzherbert.” Cassandra’s voice was muffled from her hiding spot behind the curtains in the main hallway.  
  
Eugene, who was in an even more ridiculous position of hiding under the table, scowled. “You _ asked _ me for help, remember?”  
  
“That was because I _ thought _ you were the most renowned thief in Corona.”  
  
“I am! I mean, I was.” He rubbed his hand across his face. This wasn’t the time to let his annoyance of Cass get the best of him. They both had an important goal in mind. “Let’s just get this over with before you-know-who finds out what we’re doing.”  
  
“Lead the way, Pretty Boy.”  
  
“It shouldn’t be too much longer now.” Sure enough, several seconds later, Pascal was leading Rapunzel down the hallway in the opposite direction of the two of them chirping away excitedly.   
  
“I love that frog.” He forced himself to ignore Cass rolling her eyes. “Let’s go.”  
  
Eugene led them through the courtyard, staying in the shadows where they couldn’t be easily seen. To Cass' surprise, they made it out of the castle gates without any trouble.   
  
“I guess you do know what you’re doing.” Cass’ praise was cut short by Pete and Stan turning the corner.  
  
“Come on, we’ll take the long way.” Five minutes later, they found themselves in front of Uncle Monty’s candy shop, looking at all of the perfect confections through the window.   
  
Cass paused. “You know, she’s not going to be happy when she finds out what we’re-- wait a minute, are those chocolates in the shapes of weapons?!”  
  
Eugene leaned over and stage whispered, “There’s even a halberd.”  
  
“You know, Raps is pretty forgiving. Let’s go, Fitzherbert!” she called as she pushed open the door to the shop.  
  
“I’ll take a chocolate halberd!” Cassandra said the same time Eugene shouted, “A few of your finest truffles!”  
  
“As if I would serve either of you!” Monty huffed, swooping the tray away from them. “I know who you spend your free time with. That--that troublemaker of a princess!”  
  
“Who? Us?” Eugene asked, attempting to reach a candy. “Are you sure it wasn’t some other dashingly handsome man making the vest and satchel combo look amazing?”  
  
Monty’s eyes narrowed. “Yes. You.” He swiveled his head away from Eugene and clucked his tongue at Cass. “And you! I thought you would be a better judge of character!”  
  
“Hey, I was ordered to be her handmaiden! You can’t blame me for that!” Cassandra argued as he set the tray away from both of their reach.   
  
“I saw what you did at the Contest of the Crowns. You are her friend too!” he crossed his arms. “Traditions were made for a purpose and that’s something you two seem to have forgotten! Now out! Both of you!”  
  
“But--”  
  
“Go!”  
  
The two of them walked out of the shop, shoulders slumped. “I can’t believe he did that! I mean, he’s _ Uncle Monty_!” Indignation filled Eugene’s voice.  
  
“Come on, Fitzherbert. We aren’t going to be able to convince him to change his mind today.”  
  
Neither seemed in a rush to get back to the castle. Sure, there were plenty of cupcakes and other pastries in the royal kitchen, but they just weren’t Monty’s sweets. After moping around the streets for a while, Eugene nodded towards the castle. “Let’s hope the frog kept Rapunzel busy long enough to where she doesn’t ask where we’ve been.”  
  
Cass rolled her eyes. “Knowing her, she’d just be happy we’re spending time together as friends.”  
  
They looked at each other for a brief moment before laughing. “Ha! Friends! Yeah, like that’s gonna happen!” Eugene shook his head.  
  
“Glad we’re on the same page, Fitzherbert.”  
  
As they approached the courtyard, Cass looked at the table. There were all sorts of assorted candies --including a chocolate shaped like a mini halberd-- that had to have come from Monty’s and next to that was--  
  
“Is that a wig?” Sure enough, to the side was not just one, but two wigs and a couple of pairs of glasses with a note setting next to the pile of seemingly out of place items. Cass snatched up the paper and read it.   
  
**_Eugene and Cass,  
  
_****_Next time, try disguises.  
_**   
**_Love, Rapunzel_**


	5. Chapter 5: Changing of the Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after "Fitzherbert P.I." a foreshadowing reference to "Flynnpostor", but if you haven't seen it, you'll probably not get the reference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I didn't forget this story. I just...am still processing season three. But, I'm still committed to making this happen <3

“You really are smitten with him, aren’t you?”

Rapunzel pulled her gaze away from Eugene, still donning his mask in the courtyard below, to look at Cassandra who was frowning slightly at her. “Hmmm?”

Cass crossed her arms, studying Rapunzel for a second. It wasn’t often that she saw Rapunzel openly charmed by Eugene. Thankfully. She didn’t think she would be able to stomach it if her duties as a handmaiden required her to prevent Rapunzel from swooning all day. 

But still, it was interesting to see how much attention Eugene was managing to capture from her. Usually Rapunzel's attention was being pulled in a half a dozen directions at once. Cass attributed it to the whole trying to catch up on eighteen years of life thing. “You know I never took you for the bad boy type, Raps.”

Rapunzel glanced at her. “Cass, I am dating the most notorious ex-thief in the seven kingdoms. He is  _ the _ bad boy. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I am  _ very _ glad that he’s using his thieving skills for good, but still…”

Rapunzel’s sentence trailed off as she watched Eugene jump out from behind the cranes to startle Shorty. Before he started the lesson again, he turned in her direction and tossed a wink her way. A smile pulled on her lips. 

Cass, for her part, rolled her eyes both at Eugene's flirting and Shorty's inability to not scream every single time Eugene caught him off guard; how had her dad been convinced to let Shorty actually don a guard uniform, she would never know.

Rapunzel gave her head a little shake, as if to get her line of thinking back on track. “Like I was saying, sometimes those skills come in handy -- like when he sneaks me a cupcake for a midnight snack or when we go on a late night boat ride after everyone’s asleep.” Her eyes widened as her words caught up with her. “I probably shouldn’t have told you about because if my dad finds out--”

Cass waved her hand, cutting off the princess’ panic. She knew Eugene was no fool; he wouldn’t do anything improper to jeopardize his standing with the king. Besides, if the king did find out about Rapunzel’s late night visitor then  _ she _ would have to stay up all night to monitor the halls.

Yeah, no thanks.

Rapunzel relaxed. “Thanks, Cass.”

They spent the rest of the hour watching Eugene attempt (and mostly fail) to train the guards. The unorthodox methodology of his techniques clashed with Cass’ father’s rigid way of training. It would take a while for them to adapt, Cass knew, but those were good men down there; they would do what they needed to protect Corona.

Cass watched as the group of guards dispersed as she and Rapunzel made their way to the open field where Eugene was waiting. She could practically see him preening from where she was. Honestly, she had no idea how Rapunzel could stand him and his insatiable ego.

“So,” Eugene said with that ridiculous smirk on his face when they got close to him, “how did I do, Blondie?”

“Not bad for your first day.”

“Not bad? I taught those guards more in three hours than the captain has in three years!” He looked at Cass. “No offense.”

Her eyes narrowed as he continued babbling about how great his tactics were. Rapunzel, much to Cass’ annoyance, didn’t do anything to tamper his pride. In fact, she kept on praising him for his good work. Didn’t Rapunzel realize the last thing Eugene needed was encouragement?

“Seriously, Eugene, I am so proud of you!” Rapunzel leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Eugene puffed his chest out slightly. “I am rather good at leading them, aren’t I, Blondie?” He paused for a second. “In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if some day they ask me to become captain of the guard.”

Cass snorted. Even Rapunzel looked skeptical, but before either of them could say anything, Eugene was talking about his plans for the next training session.

Cass shook her head as the three of them started making their way to the castle.

Eugene Fitzherbert? 

As captain of Corona’s guard? 

Yeah, right.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass and her dad have a talk. Takes place after "Challenge of the Brave." No spoilers in story, but I have some in the rest of the author's notes so look away if you haven't watched the whole series and don't want to be spoiled.

The knock on her door was not a welcome sound. 

Cass ignored it as she shoved her boots in the corner of the room. She thought she had been all right with Rapunzel winning the Challenge of the Brave, but the more she was alone with her thoughts, the more angry she became. It was just one more thing that Rapunzel, intentionally or not, had taken from her.

_ Knock, knock. _

She didn’t even turn toward the sound; she simply raised her voice so that the princess would leave her alone. “What’s so hard to understand that I’m not in the mood to talk right now, Rapunzel?”

There was a long pause before she heard the turn of the door handle. “I’m not the princess.”

Cass whipped to face the door. Her dad stood there, looking rather out of place.  _ What was he doing here? _

As if he heard the question, he shrugged slightly. “I just thought I’d, uh, see how you were doing after everything that happened today.” 

Cass’ eyebrows came together. She and her father didn’t do emotions. Ever. “I’m fine, Dad.”

He shuffled back and forth, as if trying to take Cass at face value, but ultimately he didn’t leave. In fact, much to her surprise, he walked right up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. “I’m just saying, if you need to talk--”

Cass’ whole body tensed and her dad let his hand drop to his side. “About what? How my life has been turned upside down for the past eight months? That not a day goes by that I’m not reminded of the fact that my life is forever tied to hers? That no matter how hard I work that she can just whoosh! Come in and effortlessly take what I want?”

He cleared his throat. “Yeah, that.”

Cass tried to calm her breathing. She didn’t like being so open -- so vulnerable -- in front of her dad, but now that the rage had been unbottled, it was almost impossible to contain.

“Yeah, well, what would  _ you _ know about it?”

He didn’t flinch at her harsh words as she expected him to, instead he just raised his eyebrows. “Oh, I don’t know. The fact that Fitzherbert is seen as some sort of hero now? That the king is constantly bragging on  _ his _ training techniques and expects me to agree with him and his ‘great ideas’? Even Maximus...” He rubbed his hand over his face. “Let’s just say that I can relate to how you are feeling.”

His confession caught Cass off guard. She hadn’t stopped to think how all of these changes that happened since Rapunzel returned weren’t easy for her dad either.

“I don’t know what to do, Dad.” She paced around the room briefly before she sat on the edge of her bed. “I look at her and, most of the time, I’m really glad she’s here. Raps is a good friend. Kind. Compassionate. Perfect.” The swirls of jealousy entered her thoughts, causing her lips to turn downwards. “Too perfect, you know?”

Her dad let out a long breath. “At least she doesn’t rub it in your face. If I have to watch Fitzherbert’s smug face pass by me one more time...”

“True, she doesn’t. Not intentionally anyway.” She shrugged, feeling tired. “I am trying to be a good friend to her, but sometimes it’s so hard...I just don’t understand why my dreams have to die just because the lost princess returned?”

Her dad didn’t reply. She didn’t expect him to, really. There was no answer to give.

Finally, he moved to stand in front of her and kneeled to be eye level with her. There was a flicker of something -- protectiveness, maybe? -- in his eyes. “Would you like me to talk to the king? Maybe he could assign someone else--”

“No!” She blew out a frustrated breath. “See, that’s the problem. I don’t want to give up this position. I know it’s important to Rapunzel and the king and queen. And Corona.” She gave him a shaky smile. “You always taught me the importance of duty and honor. It’s why you’re such a great dad.”

A slight blush dusted his cheeks, seemingly flustered by the out of character compliment. Maybe Rapunzel and her incessant kindness were starting to rub off on her. 

She didn’t know what to think about that.

Before she had time to contemplate that thought, her dad awkwardly patted her hand. Cass didn’t mind the stiff movements though. He was trying to help her feel better the best he knew how. “It’s easy to be with a daughter like you.”

This time a sincere smile crept on her face. The love of her father was something Rapunzel could never take away from her. At least she had that.

“Thanks Dad.”

He stood up and ruffled her hair like he did when she was younger. “I’ll give you some time to decompress, ok?” She nodded as he left the room. 

As he closed the door, Cass drew up her shoulders and made a decision to accept the reality of her situation. She would have to bury that seed of jealousy and resentment. Bury it so far down, she wouldn’t even feel it anymore. She would sacrifice her own happiness for the better of Corona. 

After all, she thought as she drew in a long breath, it’s what the perfect handmaiden would do for her princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.
> 
> I really had a hard time with understanding resentful!Cass that took over season 3, especially the idea that she had been slighted from this great life that Rapunzel had. (It's like she forgot that Rapunzel was imprisoned/mentally abused for 18 years? Like I said in the previous chapter, I'm working through my issues of season 3.) So, I wanted to try to plant the seeds so that it didn't seem so out of left field that she resented Rapunzel as much as she did. 
> 
> tl;dr I wanted to add some depth to understanding the why of Cass' betrayal in season three.


End file.
